Big Time Dragon Ball
by DBZstories1989
Summary: What happens when the boys of Big Time Rush get sucked into the world of Dragon Ball Z? And how will they be able to get back home? Rated T for violence. R&R!
1. Sucked In

**A/N - Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! It takes me a long time to write my stories! Don't worry! I'll post a third chapter of Paralyzed soon! LOL!**

**Anyways, here is my new story, the crossover I was talking about! This will be the very first Dragon Ball Z/Big Time Rush crossover in the crossover archive!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**Big Time Dragon Ball**

**Chapter 1: Sucked In**

The guys of Big Time Rush are sitting on the orange couch, in apartment 2J, wondering what to do on their weekend off.

"I know! We could go to the pool and do an awesome stunt!" Carlos suggested.

"Carlos, we've done it many times already! Let's do something else for a change!" Logan says.

"He's right! We need to come up with something different to do!" Kendall says, agreeing with what Logan said.

"And, what do you suggest we do?" James asks.

"We could watch an awesome anime."

"Ooh, ooh! I know what anime we could watch!" Carlos shouts.

"What would that be, Carlos?" Logan asks the excited Latino.

"DRAGON BALL Z!" he enthusiastically answers, clapping his hands.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" Kendall says, happy that him and Carlos found something fun for them four to do.

"At least we don't have to sit through the Saiyan, Frieza and Cell story arcs, just to watch the Buu Arc, since we already watched them. We don't have the Season 7, 8 and 9 boxsets, though." Logan says.

"How do we get those DVD sets?" Carlos asks Kendall.

"Don't worry, guys! We'll find a way to get them!" Kendall assures his three best friends.

"I suggest we go to the nearest Target, to get them, because I need more Cuda man spray anyway." James suggests, as he is combing his hair with his lucky comb, while his friends rolled their eyes at him.

"Then let's go to Target." Kendall says, smiling.

"I'll drive." Logan says, grabbing the keys for the BTR mobile.

As Logan is already out the door, Kendall runs after him, saying, "Oh no you're not!"

James and Carlos both shook their heads and ran out the door, slamming it shut.

**BTR Mobile - Friday, May 25, 2012 - 12:17 p.m.**

James and Carlos catch up to Kendall and Logan, who are already in the tour bus.

"Where are you guys and Kendall going?" a motherly voice asks, with a girl standing next to her.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Knight. Katie. Me and the guys are going to Target to get me some hairspray and get a couple of DVDs." James answers.

"Oh...welll... Have fun, but try not to break anything or you four are grounded, even though you're 18!" Mrs. Knight sternly warns.

"You have my word, Mama K!"

"Yeah! What he says!" Carlos says, saluting to what she said.

"Good!" With that, Mrs. Knight walks away with her groceries in hand.

"Bye Carlos! Bye James!" Katie says, following her mom to the Palm Woods.

After that, Carlos and James get in the BTR Mobile, while Kendall and Logan are still fighting over who gets to drive. "I'm driving, Logan and that's final!" Kendall insists.

"Fine!" Logan says, folding his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Wow, dude! You're acting just like Carlos!" James comments.

"Hey! I'm nothing like that!" Carlos shouts, feeling offended.

"Sure you are!" James teases.

"Oh, that's it!" Carlos says, then he tackles him. They both get into a silly slapping match, which would put catfight to shame.

"Guys!" Kendall speaks up.

Both stopping what they're doing, Carlos and James shout, "What?"

"If I'm driving, you guys need to be on your best behavior or _no Target!_" Kendall sternly warns.

"Awe!" The other boys say.

"I mean it!"

"Man, you sound like your mom!" James comments.

Kendall glares at the pretty boy.

"Are we gonna go or what?!" Carlos impatiently asks, getting ready to burst.

"Don't worry, Carlitos! We're going right now!" Kendall assures his Latino friend, putting the key in the ignition, starting up the BTR Mobile. He pulls out of the parking spot, then he drives out of the parking lot and onto the road towards Target.

**Target - Friday, May 25, 2012 - 12:27 p.m.**

After seven minutes of driving, Kendall finally pulls up to the parking lot of Target.

"For the last time, Carlos! Dragons do not exist!" Kendall heard Logan shout in frustration.

Before a fight could break out, Kendall says, "Guys! Settle down! We're here!" With that, Logan, James and Carlos look out the window, realizing that they are, in fact at Target.

"Oh..." They say.

"Yeah 'oh'!" Kendall says, putting air quotes to 'oh' for emphasis.

James and Carlos are the first ones out of the BTR Mobile, followed by Kendall and Logan.

"Target, here I come!" Carlos says, as he is running towards the entrance.

"Cuda, here I come!" James says, as he is running also.

Kendall and Logan both rolling their eyes, while chuckling at their hyperactive best friends. They then followed them in, before any chaos could start.

**Target - May 25, 2012 - 12:40 p.m.**

After being in the store for almost 20 minutes, the boys of Big Time Rush walk out, with shopping bags in hand.

"I can't believe they're letting us have free stuff for a year, all because we're famous!" James excitedly said.

Logan looks at him like he's stupid. "Dude! That is not why they did that! The cashier was very nasty to Carlos and made him cry! So, Kendall stepped in and threatened him, saying 'If you don't drop your attitude, I will knock your teeth out, with my fist!' Just when I thought we were getting kicked out, they let us have free stuff, because they're scared of him!"

"What? Are they scared I will punch them?" Kendall jokingly asked, laughing.

"Not funny, Kendall!" Logan said.

"I don't know, Logie! Maybe it is!" Carlos said, chuckling.

"First of all, DON'T call me that! And, lastly, it's NOT funny!" Logan said, giving Carlos a stern look.

"Whatever you say, Logie!" Carlos said, disobeying Logan's command, which set him off.

James grabs Logan around the waist, before he had the chance to attack him, while he is trying to break free of his grasp.

"Ooh! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Logan shouted.

"Whoa there, buddy! Relax. He is just messing with you! You know how he is!" James reminds his friend. Logan calms down after this.

"I suppose you're right!" Logan admits.

"I'm always right!" James said, taking out his mirror, combing his hair, which is the second time that day.

Logan rolled his eyes at James, while Carlos giggled.

While that was going on, Kendall already had the shopping bags loaded into the tour bus.

"Now that we're all settled down, let's get going!" Kendall said.

The other boys of Big Time Rush follow Kendall into the tour bus.

**Apartment 2J - May 25, 2012 - 12:51 p.m.**

The boys of Big Time Rush return home, with the shopping bags in hand. Well, mostly Kendall's hands.

"Guys! Seriously! Must I carry everything? What do I look like? A doorman?" Kendall asks, with irritation in his voice.

"Oh, sorry about that, Kendall! I just got distracted by a text from Camille." Logan apologetically said, grabbing three of the six shopping bags.

They both put the shopping bags on the counter, with James and Carlos following close behind. The boys are excited about watching their favorite anime, Dragon Ball Z. They've all been wanting to watch it since season sets came out. They have also known about the anime since it came to America.

The boys would always go to Kendall's house and watch it on Toonami together after school. They were devastated when they canceled Toonami, but they were happy when they recently revived it. They never get tired of that space robot, TOM. Sadly, the revival doesn't have Dragon Ball Z in their line-up, but at least they have the season sets.

Speaking of which, the boys are getting ready to watch it right now. Getting the popcorn out, Logan asks, "Who wants popcorn?"

"I do!" The other three boys said all at once.

Logan chuckles. Sometimes things never change, like that one time when Mama Knight would make corndogs, Carlos would immediately say yes, whenever she offered some.

After the popcorn was done popping, Logan grabs the bag only to burn his fingers with it.

"Ow!" He yelps, dropping the bag in the process. Before it could land on the floor, James, who was standing next to him, caught it.

"You okay, dude?" James asked.

Logan doesn't say anything, since he has his fingers in his mouth, trying to relieve the pain.

"I don't think that'll help your fingers, dude... Do you need ice for it?" James offered.

Logan takes his fingers out of his mouth and says, "I'm fine, James! It was just a minor burn! See?" Logan shows James his fingers, which looks a little red.

"But, Logan! They're red!" James exclaimed.

"Like I said. I. Am. Fine."

"Guys! Are we going to start the show yet or what?" Carlos suddenly asked, with impatience and irritation in his voice.

"Don't worry, Carlitos! We're getting there!" James assured the impatient Latino.

"Yeah! Now be patient!" Logan hissed.

Carlos sat back down on the couch, crossing his arms with a pout.

After ten long minutes of getting comfortable on the orange couch, Logan pressed play on the remote, after Kendall put the DVD in and after a fight over which audio setting it should be. So, they ended up picking "American Broadcasting Version", making Carlos happy.

"Carlos, would you please pass the popcorn?" Logan asked Carlos, who currently has the popcorn bowl.

The Latino grabs handful and throws it at him. "Here you go!"

"Gee, thanks!" Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall asked him, too and Carlos does the same thing to him, then the Latino started laughing.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Kendall asked with a mischievous smirk, then he squirts his canned cheese at him. Carlos caught it with his mouth.

"How did you- nevermind." Kendall had no idea he could do that.

"Oh! Look guys! Gohan is transforming on the tournament stage!" James suddenly shouted, excitedly.

The other boys turned their heads toward the TV, to see what he is talking about and he was right. There, they see Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. **(A/N: The scene I'm talking about is where Gohan blew his cover, by transforming in front of the whole crowd at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament)**

"Cool!" Carlos said.

Once they were done with Disc 6 of Season 7, they decided to play the next Season of Dragon Ball Z, which is Season 8.

"Alright! Here we go!" Kendall said, as he pops the disc in. After he put it in, he started hearing weird noises.

"Um... Guys? Do you hear that?" Kendall asked.

Logan, Carlos and James nodded yes in unison.

Suddenly, Kendall was sucked into the Television.

"AHH!" Kendall screamed.

James ran to the TV and started knocking on it.

"Don't worry, buddy! We'll get you out of there!"

"James! Was that really necessary?" Logan asked.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe we should call the- AAAAAAHH!" That was the last thing James said before he was sucked in.

"Okay. Don't worry! Maybe if we stick together, we could- AAHH!" Logan was the next one to be sucked in.

Carlos buckles his helmet and said, "Alright! This is going to be a bumpy ride! WHOOOOOOO!" He was the one to be sucked in.

Where did the boys of Big Time Rush go?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry! I'll post a second chapter as soon as I can!**

**I appreciate it when people review my stories! I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**Please answer this question in a review.**

**Do you want me to focus on Big Time Dragon Ball first or Paralyzed?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Meet Goku and Friends

**A/N - Man, this took me forever to write! I'm terribly sorry it took so long! I hope you'll forgive me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Dragon Ball Z!**

**Big Time Dragon Ball**

**Chapter 2: Meet Goku and Friends**

**Son Residence - 1 year after Buu was defeated...**

In the Sone residence, Chi-Chi is joined by her husband, Goku, her eldest son, Gohan and her youngest son, Goten for dinner. Videl, Gohan's girlfriend of one year, joined the family for dinner as well.

"So nice of you to join us, Videl." Chi-Chi said.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Son." Videl replied.

"So, Videl... How does it feel to be the daughter of a man who claims to be a hero?" Goku asked, with his mouth almost full.

"Goku! You know you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full!" His wife scolded.

"Sorry.."

Gohan face palmed, feeling embarrassed of his father. Goten was oblivious of everything, his only focus being food.

**Meanwhile...**

Out of nowhere, four screaming teenaged boys come out of a portal and landed on the ground. They all groaned at once. Carlos was the first one out of the group to stand up.

"Where are we?" Carlos thought.

Kendall was the next one to stand up, followed by Logan and James.

"Uhh... guys? Do you have any idea where we are?" Kendall asked his friends.

"Not a clue, Kendall." James answered, combing his hair, whilst holding his mirror in front of his face.

"I don't know either, even though I'm smart." Logan also answered, folding his pale arms.

What they don't know is, they are standing in front a house that they know all too well. Carlos, trying to get the guys' attention, has figured out where they are.

"Um... guys?" Carlos said, tapping on Kendall's shoulder.

"What is it, buddy?" Kendall asked, focusing all of his attention to Carlos.

"I think I know where we are..." Carlos said, pointing towards the house in front of them.

"Oh my gosh!" Kendall said. "Is that Goku's house?! Pinch me I'm dreaming! Ow! Not literally, Carlos!"

The boys just couldn't believe their very eyes. They are actually standing in front their favorite hero's house. They were excited to say the least. But, they have no idea how they got there.

"Ummm... guys-" Before Logan could finish his sentence, James dragged him away toward the house, with Kendall and Carlos ahead of them. He really needs new friends...

Once the boys are in front of the door, Kendall, being the leader he is, knocked on it first.

"We don't want any," A motherly voice yelled. The boys glanced at eachother, then back towards the door.

The woman on the other side looked through the peep hole and then opened the door.

"Hello," The woman said, looking rather surprised, because she and her family kind of live in the middle of nowhere. "What brings you boys all the way out here?"

"I don't know," Kendall shrugged. "We were just wandering around..."

"Oh... Well, my name is Chi-Chi. Some people call me Mrs. Son." She introduced.

"I'm Kendall Knight and these are my friends James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia," Kendall introduced, pointing towards James, Logan and Carlos, respectively as he said their names.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you boys," Chi-Chi said warmly. "Except... There's one question... Where did you four come from?"

The four boys stammered a bit.

"Well... umm... It's a long story, actually... I-" Logan tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Great! I love long stories! Let's introduce you guys to the others!" With that, they were dragged inside.

**One Explanation Later...**

"...and that's how we met and ended up here, somehow..." Kendall finished.

By now, Chi-Chi had fainted from the shocking news given to her. Luckily, her husband, Goku caught her before she hit her head.

"Wow," Goku said. "So, you guys are bestbuds, who played hockey together, then becoming an awesome pop boy band, having fans that love you guys?"

"Yep," Logan said, popping the '"p", "Pretty much... James was actually the one who wanted to be a pop singer, but Gustavo said he had no talent, so Kendall intervened, deciding to make us a singing group as a deal."

"You're JUST now telling them that?! I mean... You could've just said that in the beginning of the story!" James pouted, angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Calm down, James! Just be happy he said it, okay?" Kendall soothed, rubbing James' back in circles.

"Yeah, James! Calm down, before you pop a vessel!" Carlos reasoned, agreeing to what Kendall said.

After hearing his best friend, Carlos' voice, he calmed down afterwards.

Wow... He's worse than my wife, Goku thought.

"Everything okay?" Gohan suddenly asked the foursome.

"Yeah," Kendall replied. "He'll be just fine. Just a minor outburst. He just gets angry when people forget about him..."

The other three boys nodded furiously.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi came to. "Uh... W-What happened? All I remember is four teenaged boys, who came from another world! Was that all real? Or was I dreaming? Please, tell me I was dreaming!" Chi-Chi frantically questioned.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said, trying to calm his hysterical wife. "The boys you are talking about are in the living room with us... All the things that happened is all real..."

"Oh..." Chi-Chi said, realizing this is NOT a dream.

The boys of Big Time Rush only watched the exchange between the couple, having nothing to say.

Chi-Chi then turned her head towards the boys, getting up immediately.

"I'm so sorry I fainted on you guys! Shocking news always affect me that way!"

"It's no problem, Mrs. Son," Kendall said. "We're used to women fainting and fainting fan girls!"

"Yeah, no problem for me!" James said.

"No problem for me, either!" Logan said.

"Me, either, either!" Carlos lastly said.

Logan looked at Carlos as if he was dumb.

"Carlos! That does not make any sense whatsoever! You don't put 'either' after 'either'!"

"Okay, 'genius'!" Carlos stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's it!" Logan tackled Carlos.

They wrestled for a bit, until Chi-Chi stopped their fight. "Okay, boys! That's enough! There is strictly no fighting in the house!"

"We're sorry!" Logan and Carlos said.

"Better!" Chi-Chi said with a victorious smile.

Ignoring the exchange, as if it was nothing, Kendall asked Goku, "I've known your world for as long as I can remember... So, I know of a scientist named Bulma... Is it possible she could find a way to get us back to where we came from?

"We could ask her," Goku replied.

This peaked Logan's interest. "I would love to meet the great female scientist!" He excitedly said.

"I'm in!" James said.

"I'm also in!" Kendall also said.

"Me too!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Then, it's settled," Goku announced. "Gohan Goten, Videl; you can come, too!"

"Yay!" Goten shouted.

Videl stood there, frozen. Obviously, she was overwhelmed from seeing those four handsome boys.

"Hello! Videl!" Gohan said, waving his hands in front of his girlfriends face.

"Huh?" She said, snapping out of it.

"Nothing. Let's go!" Gohan said, taking her hand, leading her the way.

After Chi-Chi telling them to behave, they were ready to go.

"Grab on to each other, while grabbing onto me!" Goku instructed. They did as they were told. Goku put two fingers on his forehead, then the group disappeared.

**Big Time Rush World - Apartment 2J**

Thinking the living room was free now, Katie sat on the couch, only to find the TV displaying the Dragon Ball Z world with the boys of Big Time Rush in it.

Katie smirked.

This should be interesting, Katie thought.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! What do you thin is going to happen next? Will Bulma be able to help the boys?**

**Please, let me know what your thoughts are in a review! Any suggestions would be appreciated! I might take some in consideration!**

**More to come soon!**

**Until next time, my friends! ~DBZstories1989~**


	3. According to Plan

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait! But, here it is! Chapter 3! Thank you all so much for the lovely support! I'm always writing slow, but I finish no matter what! I love this story too much to quit! ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Dragon Ball Z!**

**Big Time Dragon Ball**

**Chapter 3: According to Plan**

**Capsule Corporation**

It was a typical day in the Brief residence. Bulma and Vegeta were arguing about the Gravity Room... again... Trunks was in his room, covering his ears from his parents' loud bickering.

"Well, _excuse_ me for breaking a lousy excuse for a Gravity Room!" Vegeta yelled bitterly.

"Lousy excuse! Lousy excuse?!" Bulma was fuming by now.

"You heard me, woman!" Vegeta folded his arms, arrogant as ever.

"MY NAME IS BULMA! And, for your information, it takes my father and I a month to rebuild and/or fix!" Bulma stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I really don't care!"

"Don't care? What do you mean you don't care?! I happen to be your wife, you jerk!"

"Yeah... My wife who needs to shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're my husband who needs to shut up himself!" Bulma yelled back.

Their argument was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Ding!

"I'll get it," Bulma said, heading towards the door.

Once at the door, Bulma opened it to find Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl and four teenaged boys standing on her doorstep.

"Hi," Goku greeted.

"Hi," Bulma greeted back. "Who are these boys? I didn't know Gohan had more friends.

"Actually Bulma... I just met them," Gohan awkwardly said.

"Why don't we all come in and talk about it some more," Bulma offered.

"Okay," Goku said. "Come on guys."

Everyone followed the blue haired genius into the living room. Vegeta was resting his back on one of the walls, arms crossed. Carlos was staring at him. He always wondered why Vegeta does that. The Saiyan prince turned his head towards the Latino boy.

"What are you staring at?!" Vegeta harshly asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Carlos quickly said, turning away.

Goku and the others got comfortable on the couch. Bulma sat next to Goku. Gohan and Videl are next to each other, while Big Time Rush sat together.

"Is Trunks here?" Goten suddenly asked Bulma.

"In his room," Bulma answered.

"Okay!" Goten said excitedly, running up the stairs.

Once Goten left the room, Goku explained everything to Bulma about how Big Time Rush accidentally entered their world and how they need to get back to where they came from.

"So, you're saying... that they came from another universe?" Bulma slowly asked.

"Yes, and we need your help to get them back to their universe," Goku answered.

"Okay. I can do that," Bulma smiled.

The boys cheered.

"But," Bulma said.

The boys immediately stopped.

"It will take up to 2 days/3days at the most," Bulma finished.

"Oh..." The boys of Big Time Rush said.

"If you want, you can explore the house. We have a garden, where you can see the animals. Watch out for the dinosaurs! We have a video game ro-" Bulma was cut off.

"Did you say video games?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Bulma answered.

Carlos got excited when he heard that.

"You like video games too?" Goten asked when him and Trunks overheard.

"Oh yeah!" Carlos said, giving the kids a high five.

"Try not to break anything- and he's gone," Logan said, as Carlos and the kids ran upstairs.

While Logan wasn't looking, Videl was staring him up and down. Gohan saw this and got jealous. He was glaring at the boys the entire time. Kendall and James could feel the tension from the half saiyan. They wanted to tell Logan, but not when Gohan is around.

"Well, I'm going to the lab now," Bulma announced.

"Um," Logan bit his lip, feeling nervous and shy. "Can...Can I come with you?"

"Sure," Bulma said. "Do you like science?"

"Y-Yes," Logan squeaked.

"You're cute, you know that?" Bulma grinned.

Logan blushed.

"I'll help," Videl volunteered.

"I'm going too," Gohan suddenly said.

With that, Logan, Gohan and Videl followed Bulma, as she lead the way to her lab.

"So... What do we do now?" Kendall asked.

"How about we go to Kame House?" Goku suggested. "I'm sure my other friends would love to meet you!"

Kendall and James agreed and they were off to Kame House, to see Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron and Turtle.

**Kame House - Afternoon**

On his island, Master Roshi was looking at dirty magazines. 18 rolled her eyes as he laughed at something perverted, while Krillin was playing with daughter, Marron. Turtle was taking a nap.

Suddenly, Goku appeared out nowhere with two teenaged boys. Everyone on the island were surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Uh... H-Hi, Goku! Who's your friends?" Krillin asked/stuttered.

Goku looked over to Kendall and James, giving them a nod to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Kendall! Nice to meet you," Kendall greeted/introduced.

"And, I'm James! Nice to meet you, fine lady," James said charmingly, taking 18's hand, kissing the top of it.

"James! I don't think you should've-" Kendall stopped when James was slapped hard across the face. "-done that..." Kendall finished.

"Ugh! All you men are the same!" 18 shouted angrily.

Everyone cringed from her shouting. They were all in awkward silence, for what felt like an eternity, until Goku spoke.

"So... What's for dessert?" Goku asked.

Everyone fell down, anime style. _Goku and his food. I swear. Some things never change_, Krillin thought.

**Apartment 2J - Living Room - 4:17 p.m.**

Katie was laughing so hard at what Android 18 did to James. She was laughing so much that her eyes started watering. Her ribs hurt, too. Katie eventually stopped laughing. The Knight girl rolled her eyes when Goku mentioned dessert.

_Really? You just had dinner_, Katie thought.

**Palm Woods Park - 4:30 p.m.**

A mysterious guy, with a fedora hat, holding a newspaper. He looked like he was waiting for someone. Another guy, who wears sunglasses and looks like a white rapper sat on the bench, beside the guy with the newspaper. He put the newspaper down. The guy showed his face, who turned out to be none other than Jett Stetson.

"Hello, Wayne-Wayne," Jett greeted.

"Hello, Stetson. Looks like everything is according to plan..." Wayne-Wayne said in a dark tone.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry! There's more to come! :) Thanks again for the feedback! You guys rock! :)**

**More reviews would be awesome! :D**

**Until next time! :) ~DBZstories1989~**


End file.
